Restoration (Skyrim)
The School of Restoration involves control over life forces. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Healing, Turn Undead, and magical Wards. Restoration is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Restoration is one of the 18 skills, falling under The Mage play-style. Restoration skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use. These spells will identify themselves as restoration spells and will generally focus on healing and protection. A highly useful school of magic for any adventurer, a wide variety of characters can find themselves using these spells for survival. Since Skyrim does not feature custom spell creation, Restoration spells are learned from Spell Tomes found in dungeons or purchased from specific merchants. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Books These books increase the Restoration Skill: *2920, Rain's Hand, v4 *Mystery of Princess Talara, v2 *Racial Phylogeny *The Exodus *Withershins The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Restoration Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Conjuration, Destruction and Illusion) Restoration Spells The following are the spells that are governed by the Restoration class of magic Note: Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Restoration spells, you must reach 90 Restoration magic and complete the Restoration Ritual Spell quest starting with Colette Marence, at The College of Winterhold. Restoration Starting Spells The following are confirmed restoration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *the Healing spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Training *Keeper Carcette (Adept): Hall of the Vigilant, south of Dawnstar and North West of Fort Dunstad *Colette Marence (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Danica Pure-Spring (Master): Temple of Kynareth, after the Dragonborn retrieves the sap from the Eldergleam Tree for her. An easy way to level this school of magic can be seen here. Leveling techniques *Circle of Protection - Since this spell can be cast anywhere, experience can be swiftly gained. With the "Atronach" perk in the Alteration skill tree, standing in the Circle of Protection provides increased magicka regeneration, allowing for easier Restoration leveling. *Turn Undead - An alternate method of fast leveling is to corner any undead and constantly hit them with a high level Turn Undead spell. *Equilibrium - Casting Equilibrium and Healing simultaneously causes Restoration to receive experience points, without much of a shift in the character's Health or Magicka. Eventually, however, Equilibrium will sap more Health than Healing can keep up with. *Flame trap - Find a flame trap, usually in Dwemer Ruins and step on it, cast Healing. If the player's hit points drain too quickly, wear Resist Fire and/or magicka-boosting equipment. Dual Wielding Healing spells can also be effective, although it drains Magicka quickly. A similar technique can be used at Halted Stream Camp: jump up and down on the spikes and repeatedly heal. * Attacking essentials - With a Destruction spell in one hand and Healing Hands or Heal Other in the other hand, simultaneously damage and heal essential NPCs or Horses to level both Restoration and Destruction. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skills See: Skill (Skyrim) References Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Magic